Love Potion
by sasusaku779
Summary: The art of making potions has been used in love life many a times, and it has helped in some cases and in others...not so much... Shikaino Sasusaku


* * *

**So I'm back with my very first pairing that the main isn't Sasusaku...(Lol, i still have mentioned the two in there...") enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: DNON, nor do I Own Graham crackers**

The sound of flipping pages was heard.

"Where is it? Where is the dang thing?" was heard from the girl who was responsible for the flipping from the yellowed pages.

She looked at her wrist – the one that was wearing the slim black watch.

2:48

'Damn, it's getting late, I need to hurry!' the flipping became faster as her eyes scanned the pages searching for IT.

She heard the sounds of oncoming footsteps and paused to look worriedly at the door. She could get into a lot of trouble if she was found. Her eyes spotted it and she smiled as she tore off the page and hid it in the pocket of her dress.

'Heh. Too easy.'

She straightened her outfit and the door opened. 'Oops. Spoke too soon.'

"Ino?"

'Ehehe…" She knew that voice and kicked the forbidden book underneath the shelf.

"A-Asuma sensei!" She hoped she didn't look as obvious as she felt, "W-What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and crinkled his eyes as if he knew what she was up to.

"Ehehe…I have to umm go now! Ja-ne!" She sidled out the door hoping to hide the bulge of the precious crumpled paper.

* * *

_Love Potion_

_½ cup of fried oranges_

_1 drop of blood from you and the one you love_

_2 tsp of freshly peeled rice_

_6 cups of mud made from purified water and soil from the Gamge farm_

_1 lock of your hair, preferably at least 7 inches_

_2 beheaded teddy Graham Crackers_

_3 crushed roses_

_1 cup of sugar (optional)_

Step 1: Boil water for exactly 10 minutes, no more or no less.

Step 2: Add all ingredients (exactly as written), one by one.

Step 3: Stir clockwise 6 times.

Step 4: Wait until the concoction turns a shade of green.

Step 5: Set the mix to cool for 5 minutes, before blending with a beater.

Step 6: The color should be a delicates shade of light green, and it is ready to be served to your to be lover.

Hmm…was simple enough really.

She had oranges, but why would you want to fry oranges?

The blood could be a bit of a problem.

Rice? Who peels rice when you can buy it at the market?

Water is easily attainable, but the soil…the potion will have to settle for the soil in her backyard.

She easily had seven inches of hair.

Teddy Graham Crackers! Yum!

Roses, she supposed she could steal (borrow) from the flower shop.

Sugar, uh-oh, which one is it? She forgot to label the salt and sugar.

She bit her nail as she thought of plots to obtain his blood. Many included her biting him, or enchanting him to a 100 year sleep, but even to her, her plans sounded outlandish. With a sigh, she put her head down on the table. 'Why does he have to be so damn smart?'

Her door burst open.

'Shit!' she hurried to hide her few ingredients. 'Where do I put the fucking paper?!'

"Ahh…Ino-pig…" said the girl to the back of the blonde haired woman.

'Damn! Why did it have to be her?' she looked around as discreetly as possible and sighed unhappily as she had no other place to put the precious paper.

"Uhh…Pig?" the blonde felt a vein pop.

Through gritted teeth she managed, "What?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

She laughed nervously and turned slowly around with the paper hidden behind her on the counter. "Ahaha… nothing your brain couldn't understand!"

She met the pink haired's glare. "Oh hush you, blonde bimbo with an IQ of 2!"

Thinking she had avoided the worst outcome, she let herself relax, "Relax Forehead! What are you here for?"

The suspicious look on her best friend's face hadn't completely disappeared. "What's behind your back?" The pinkette took a step closer.

The anxiety was back. "Ehehe…Nothing! Say! Let's go shopping! We should make an official best friend day…"

She grabbed the paper and kept it behind her back, "ya let's! and it should be today," her voice was getting higher, "why are you coming closer to me! Sakura," voice getting even higher, "are you turning your sexuality, does someone need to tell Sasuke-kun?"

That did the trick. Fancy that, even women get uptight about their sexual orientation-and knowing Sakura she wasn't going to take false accusation lying face down.

"I AM NOT A LESBIAN!" With that the "Japanese cherry blossom" disappeared and Ino felt something loosen from her hold.

'Oh no…'

"Jeez…(chuckles nervously) Sakura chill! I know your straight, (she tries to prythe paper out of the other woman's hands)! You've only had a crush on that man for what was it (prays silently, please don't read it!) three years?"

"Seven years," the green eyed replied automatically, her eyes shifting to read what was on the hidden paper.

"Ya that's right..." Ino knew a lost case and just waited in silence.

"…"

"HAHAHA!" her best friend burst out laughing.

Annoyed, she grabbed the paper out of her hand, "It's not that funny!"

"No of course (hahaha) not!" The intruder to her home had to wipe the tears out of her eyes, "it's just that (haha) I (hahaha) tried this on Sasuke-kun (haha) a few years ago!"

Now it was her turn to be speechless. 'What the heck?"

"…but it failed miserably when (tears were streaming down her laughing face) Sasuke-kun found out and asked what I was doing (more laughter)!"

The blonde haired woman couldn't resist laughing with her.

"…Needless to say (Haha) I was quite embarrassed (hahaha)!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, when the two woman had calmed down, they were sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee.

"So you didn't end up using the potion?"

"No, I couldn't, stupid Sasuke-kun was so damned smart!"

"So you don't know if it works?" That was nerve racking, all her hard work would go down the toilet.

"Relax Ino! It's a win-win situation! If it works than Shikamaru will love you (I already know he does, just not going to tell you) and if it doesn't then well…errr…nothing happens?"

'Right, thanks for the moral support' sarcastically.

"I uh… have all the ingredients, except uhhh… the blood…"

"Lol Ino, don't worry about that, I'll get that to you in a week!"

She looked up suspiciously at her best friend, "Ino chill! Jeez woman! I am a medic, and that involves blood remember!"

She relaxed.

* * *

"Now Shikamaru, today I will be drawing your blood," the medic prepared a needle.

The jounin could have asked why but he felt that would require too much talking and let the medic do some personal work.

He felt the needle enter his arm and he could have complained about her not being gentle, but that would have entered in a conversation that was going to consist of yelling, so he just sat there and gritted his teeth.

"There you go! All done!"

He yawned and stood up. "Thank you, Sakura."

He noticed she was trying not to laugh, but asking her would only end in him speaking a conversation that could tire his mouth out, so he left that topic alone.

As he stepped out the door, he heard her cackle out, "Shikamaru! Watch what you drink!"

_Women…_

He raised a hand and waved slightly.

* * *

The pink haired stood in her office smiling devilishly when a pair of arms wrapped around her playing with the hem of her shirt.

"What was all that about?" said the husky voice she knew all too well in her ear.

She turned in his embrace and kissed his lips lightly saying, "just helping a friend."

* * *

"Ino! I have it!" The medic that was known to be owned by the Uchiha yelled across the street.

The blonde mentally slapped her head at the outburst… and people thought she had a loud mouth.

"Hush Sakura! Why don't you just shout it to the world?"

The other girl laughed heartily, and shoved the little tube into her hands, "here you go, remember, only one drop!"

* * *

Oranges – check!

Blood – check!

Freshly peeled rice – the rice from the market will have to do – check!

Purified water and Gamge soil – the water from the hose and soil from my backyard will do – check!

Lock of hair – duh check!

Beheaded Teddy Graham Crackers – err.. .rather weird but check!

Roses – but of course check!

Sugar – check! …I think

The girl looked at her pile of ingredients and thought nervously of the result.

With a look of sheer determination she began her witchcraft.

She never had fried oranges before, so as she stood near the frying pan, she doubtfully took out the rather disgusting looking orange thing, and set it to cool.

Boil Water. Now that she could do, she set her adorable little Winnie the Poo timer to ten minutes and waited…just staring at the water, until bubbles appeared.

It was time.

It was time to create the real potion.

After this next step there was no turning back.

She dropped the fried oranges in and watched them sizzle.

Next came the drop of blood. Oops! She let in two drops! Yikes! She slowly poked her finger until blood appeared at the tip and watched, disgusted, as it fell in with a splash.

She accidentally dropped the rice, and thought it wouldn't make too much of a difference.

The mix of water and soil, began to create a sickening smell.

She yanked a few pieces of her blonde hair and dropped the strands in.

The poor beheaded crackers went in as she popped the heads into her waiting mouth.

Her carefully picked roses dropped and immediately shriveled.

Sugar (she thought) poured down in a shimmering cascade.

She took a wasted minute to determine the direction of clockwise, and accidentally let herself stir a seventh time. 'Can't hurt' she shrugged.

She turned off the oven and set the disgusting mix on a hot plate to cool for the five minutes as instructed. She began to grow worried as the didn't turn a shade near green.

'Maybe I should call Sakura.'

As she took out the beater, she dialed the number of her best friend.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Beat the stupid thing until its liquid.

_Ring._

Stir…

'Where is she?'

_Ring._

_This is Haruno (in the background you heard a growl that sounded strangely like Uchiha) Sakura, and I'm not available (there was a sigh of pleasure) right now (her voice faded off)._

Stupid best friend! She was probably getting busy with the Uchiha, and for a moment her mind traveled to the cute ass of the Uchiha. She shook her head and the image of Shikamaru's ass came to her head, and she felt herself heat up.

There was an odd pop.

'Uh-oh…' the color was an odd shade of red.

**Ding-dong!**

'Who could that be?'

**Ding-dong!**

"I'm coming!" she shouted as she looked from her concoction and the door.

**Ding-dong!**

The person at the door was sure to feel her wrath.

She yanked her door open and behold the sight of Nara Shikamaru, the love of her life.

"Uhh…hi?"

He sighed and waited for her to let him in.

"Uhhh…Come in?"

He walked past her muttering something that sounded strangely like "Troublesome Woman…"

Ding!

Her brain lit up.

It was perfect! All she had to do was offer a drink and he would drink it up and fall in love with her!

Snickering she walked over to him and offered him a drink. "Would you like water, tea, coffee, juice, or a milkshake I'm making right now?"

"Water…" he was going to take the warning the medic had told him seriously

"Oh okay! I will get you that milkshake right now!" Of course she heard the water, but was she going to pretend she didn't hear it? But of course. The chance was too perfect.

Now the Nara could have gotten out of this one easy, but that required him to open his mouth, and the very idea of having to open his mouth was too troublesome for his brain to handle, so he kept it shut.

She came out with what should have been a delicate shade of green, but it was a nasty shade of brown. She held the cup carefully as she handed it out to him.

Once again, he could have refused but the idea of taking the joy out of her eyes, was too bothersome for him to handle. He took the glass and took a sip.

Her eyes, he noted, followed the glass all the way to his mouth.

He spit it out. The taste was awful.

"Troublesome woman. You call this a shake? It taste purely awful!"

She was shook up. Her plan had failed. Maybe the sugar really was salt.

"Uhh…"

"Listen, I came here to tell you something, but it was too troublesome to say."

He handed her a sheet of folded paper before heading into her kitchen muttering something about being poisoned.

_Ino,_

_The very idea of not having you by my side scares me. So instead of having to watch the 46 chance at rejection, I will write this letter._

_You are most annoying woman of all times, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Knowing you will support me through all times keeps me going through each troublesome mission I am assigned to. I find myself visiting the hospital more and more often hoping to find you talking to Sakura. Before I go crazy, I am going to say…"_

There was no more to the letter, and the girl was shocked. Did he just? He almost confessed…

"I love you."

Maybe the potion did work.

"Uhhh…" Some brain she had.

He stood there watching her amusing reaction. It was obvious she was in shock.

"So, the potion did work…" she muttered.

...

...

"What potion?"

* * *

**And that's it! my first ShikaIno!**

**What did you think?**

**REvieW?**

**Sasusaku779**


End file.
